station miranda
by morganapriestly
Summary: collection of short stories based on songs of my mirandy playlist.
1. better by now

Hi, so I have this mirandy playlist on spotify and I decided I wanted to write short pieces for each song. So this is a on-going series of short fics based on these songs. Any suggestions or prompts are welcome and I'll add the song and/or try to fit in with some of the added songs.

I apologize for the bad english but it's not my first language and I don't have betas or things like that so it probably has some mistakes.

Please let me know If you guys liked.

This chapter is based on the 'better by now' song by ritual.

* * *

Andrea locked door of her apartment and went straight to the kitchen, she desperately needed a drink. She opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass. Another day, another night.

On the way home the reporter had passed by the Elias Clarke's building, like she did almost everyday, but this time she saw it. She didn't think Miranda saw her but she shivered as she watched the older woman got into her car. She tossed the empty glass on the sink and held on the table on her back.

 _I close my eyes and count to ten_

 _I've made mistakes I know I'll make again_

 _I write messages I'll never send_

 _I'm not okay but if you want then I'll pretend_

 _It's all good, I'm not scared and I'll hold on_

Reaching for the phone she glossed her fingers on _her_ name. On her email she had a thousands messages she would never send and her heart ached at the thought that glimpses across the street would be all she'd ever have.

It's been two years since Paris.

Since she left without answering Miranda's call. Without looking back.

She misses Miranda, so much she goes out of her way to see the editor for a few seconds.

 _But you said I'd be better by now_

 _All my friends said I'd be better by now_

 _But who cares? 'Cause I'm not better by now, no_

 _I'm not better by now_

 _And you said I'd be better by now_

 _All my friends said I'd be better by now_

 _But who cares? 'Cause I'm not better by now, no_

 _I'm not better by now_

Closing her eyes she tried to breathe but sometimes it's too much and all she wants is her old life back. She misses it all, the crazy demands, the long and difficult hours and even Emily. She would give everything to have it back.

Crossing the room, she sat on the couch putting her head between her legs. That's her life these days. She gets up at 5am and goes to work on the New York Mirror, she's covering politics these days. On her way back she tries to see the older woman from far away only to be disappointed when she doesn't.

But sometimes it's better this way.

Everything is better than this misery she falls when she catches the white haired woman leaving. She considers calling Doug, the only friend still speaking to her after all the mess she put everyone through, but quickly dismiss the idea.

Doug always says that she'll get better, 'just give it time', but it's been two years and she's not better. She's not even close to better.

 _Another 4 AM my battery is low_

 _And I still miss you checking that I got home_

 _Leave the lights on when I sleep alone_

 _And I know I should but I just can't let go_

 _It's no good, I'm still scared, wish I was strong_

Andrea takes a quick shower and looks at herself proudly for not crying. The reporter only stopped crying a month or so ago. Putting on some sweatpants she connects her phone on the charger and makes sure the volume is on. Still after all this time she's still waiting for her call. For anyone to call.

Anything is better than the radio silence of her nights.

Sleep doesn't come easily, it never does.

 _I miss you, I miss me_

 _The me I was before, the me before this all_

 _'Cause if I miss you, then I miss me_

 _The me I was before, the me before this all_

 _Yeah, I miss you and I miss me_

 _The me I was before, the me before this all_

 _Yeah, I miss you, I miss me_

 _The me I was before_


	2. addicted to love

Hello, this chapter is based on "addicted to love" by alex clare.

I apologize for the mistakes.

Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

They have been in this on and off thing for five months now. Andrea knew that Miranda had trouble in admitting that what they have is more than just sex. Not that the that part of their relationship isn't working, on the contrary, their bodies work like they've know each other forever.

Every time they kiss it's like there's a fire that consumes her, starting in the deeps of her mind and taking control of her body, filling her lungs and her heart. She knows Miranda feels it too.

 _Your lights are on, but you're not home_

 _Your mind is not your own_

 _Your heart sweats, your body shakes_

 _Another kiss is what it takes_

The journalist had heard the stories that followed her departure of Runaway in Paris. She knows the editor was unbearable to work with and she knows it's because she missed her. So much to accosted her at Runaway function and kiss her in a darken room. Andrea still can feel her lips like it was yesterday.

 _You can't sleep, you can't eat_

 _There's no doubt, you're in deep_

 _Your throat is tight, you can't breathe_

 _Another kiss is all you need_

She understands why Miranda would stay in the side of caution, and treat their relationship with indifference somehow, that's her nature and Andrea gets her, she really does. But it's been months now and she's getting a little tired of being treated like she didn't matter, especially knowing that she does.

Because that's the thing about Miranda Priestly, she likes people to think she's all cold and reserved when she might as well face that she's nothing but, and that mask she puts on to the world doesn't work on the younger woman.

 _You like to think that you're immune to the stuff... Oh yeah_

 _It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

 _You know you're gonna have to face it_

 _You're addicted to love_

Andrea gave her time, gave her space. She never pushed and took only what the editor offered, even waiting and wishing for more. She tried to transmit her love through their kisses and the way she touched the woman. The way her hands caress Miranda's hair when she's going down on her. The way her own hair paints the woman's torso while she kisses between her legs, both burning with passion.

The way Miranda turns her face away when she comes.

 _You see the signs, but you can't read_

 _You're runnin' at a different speed_

 _You heart beats in double time_

 _Another kiss and you'll be mine_

But she is nothing but patient and secure on their feelings, even if the older woman is not.

Andrea has been staying for breakfast these days, she likes to think this is progress, but Miranda still leaves for work without looking at her. Later she'll call, and say sorry without really saying anything.

"Can you make it to Friday?" She'll ask and the morning will be forgotten, because Andrea knows what's she's after. She knows how to get it and it's not by pushing Miranda.

 _You can't be saved_

 _Oblivion is all you crave_

 _If there's some left for you_

 _You don't mind if you do_

She hopes.

She now understands why Miranda lives on it.

 _You like to think that you're immune to the stuff_

 _It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

 _You know you're gonna have to face it_

 _You're addicted to love_

So another month passes, and then another, and Andrea keeps on hoping. One day, she's sure, Miranda will have to face herself and understand she deserves this love. That Andrea deserves it too.

It's not that she doesn't feel cherished and important, she does, Miranda won't take nothing less. Except for herself. Because as long as the older woman doesn't accept she's loved, she can't possibly love fully in return.

 _Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

 _Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

Maybe it's time she pushes for the life they deserve.


	3. say it first

hi, so this is my first time writing from miranda point of view and i'm reaaaaally nervous about it but I felt the story flew better this way.

The song of the time it's "say it first" by Sam Smith.

Let me know what you think or if you guys have any suggestions.

* * *

Miranda closed the book with a sign. Closing her eyes for a second she could feel the headache forming and decided that would've to be enough for tonight. That girl was going to kill her yet, that silly, silly girl. A woman, she concedes, a woman Miranda was in love with. How had she let this happen?

Depositing the book on the center table she let herself fall into the her chair and looked around in her office. Her daughters were with their father and she had remained at Runway to wait for the book, sending her two assistants home early. God, her assistant.

The editor could still feel the lingering look Andréa had given her before leaving. Miranda was sure she would offer to stay. She wanted her to ask, to stay, to make her company, to talk. She signed. What an old fool, wanting the girl like she never wanted anyone before.

 _I never feel like this_

 _I'm used to emptiness in my heart_

 _And in my arms_

 _You're not what I'm used to_

 _You keep me guessing with things that you do_

 _I hope that they're true_

Calling Roy, she got her bag and purse and walked to the hall, Runway was empty and she was sure that every employee was already sleeping, maybe even having a nightmare about their boss. She smirked.

On the elevator her thoughts went back to her now first assistant. Her beautiful brown eyes that Miranda would never find attractive if they're on someone else's face, but somehow on Andrea's it made her want to memorize every spark. And God, there were sparks. And every time the younger woman would look at her eyes shining and a mega watts smile the editor wanted to grab her by the collar and kiss her. But no, that first step she had to let Andrea take.

 _Cause I'm never gonna heal my past_

 _If I run every time it starts_

 _So I need to know, if I'm in this alone_

No matter how much she wanted to just do it and get over with it, never one to have much patience, she couldn't. She wouldn't.

Roy was already waiting for her and she payed him no mind while getting in the car. Looking out the window Miranda can almost feel the ghost of her presence on the seat next to her. How many times had they ride together and the older woman could feel Andrea ravishing her body with her eyes while she pretend not to look?

 _Come on baby, say it first_

I need to hear you, say those words

If I'm all that you desire, I promise there'll be fire

I need to hear you, say it first

Come on baby

How much longer would she have to wait? How much longer would she only dream and never touch? The lights outside distracted the woman for a second and it made her tired. God, she just wants to be happy for once and her patience is running short. Miranda knows Andrea feels the same, she can feel with every fiber of her being and yet… She's not even expecting much anymore, she's already given up the notion of anything elaborate, she just wants something.

 _Do your worst_

I _know you'll take me higher_

 _So come on darling_

 _If you love me, say it first_

The editor knows she could advance the process, that she could give her girl a little push but she won't. This is too precious, too fragile for her to just handle. She made the decision to wait for the silly girl months ago, she just needs to stick to it and someday she'll break. Someday she'll confess. Miranda lives on hope.

 _I know you're right for me_

 _But I'm waiting for everything in your world_

 _To align with my world_

She closes her eyes for a few seconds, daydreaming, wishing. What would her minions say if they could see her now? Massaging her temple she signs for like it feels the thousand time tonight. It would be fitting, for Miranda Priestly to be driven mad by her assistant. If the the editors of page six could only see her now.

I _think of you while I sleep_

 _I dream of what we could be if we grow_

 _Together unfold_

It's only when Roy opens her door that she realizes they're home and that is drizzling. Grabbing her purse she makes a beeline to the door when she sees her.

Drenched, wearing a horrible coat and with a timid smile.

"Miranda, hi" She's paralyzed. "I've been waiting for you, can we talk?"

Miranda nods.

And hopes.


End file.
